


If Not Your Nemesis

by sperrywink



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Barry expected to run into Snart doing many things, all of them nefarious, so rescuing kittens wasn’t one of them.





	If Not Your Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Barry expected to run into Snart doing many things, all of them nefarious, so rescuing kittens wasn’t one of them. He stumbled to a halt at the end of the alley, and stared with his mouth hanging open as the rain drenched him. 

Snart glanced at him, but at a plaintive meow, he turned back to the kittens and began wrapping them in his hoodie again. Apparently, he didn’t always wear the parka, more the pity for the shaking kittens. Feeling a reluctant pull, Barry walked down the alley until he could see the three kittens Snart was rescuing, as well as the obviously nervous momma cat. Snart asked, “Are you going to stare or are you going to help?”

Shaking off his surprise, Barry nodded. “I’m going to help. What can I do?”

“Grab the momma cat and follow me.”

Barry got hold of the momma cat, who practically clawed his arms off trying to get to Snart, but he held on tight and followed Snart around the corner and down the block.

Struggling to hold the squirming cat, Barry asked, “How much farther?”

Snart snorted. “What are you five and on a car trip? Not much. Just up ahead.”

Finally, after another five minutes’ walk and struggles with the meowing momma cat, Snart led him up the walkway to a neat bungalow. The yard was bone dry and full of dying grass, but it was mowed and the fence was recently fixed. Snart walked right inside without a key and Barry hurried to follow, looking around curiously. 

It was warmer and drier inside, thankfully, and the furniture was neat, if old and worn. Snart was gently placing the kittens down in front of the fireplace, kneeling down to arrange his hoodie into a bed for the kittens. The momma cat, obviously fed up with Barry’s hesitancy, jumped out of his arms and rushed over to her kittens. 

Once the momma cat was back licking her kittens, Len stood up and hit a switch to turn on the gas fireplace, and even more warmth flooded the room in a flash of flame. 

Snart then turned to Barry with a smirk, but a softer expression than Barry could ever recall seeing on Snart’s face. “Thanks for the assist.”

Barry was flummoxed. “That’s it? _Thanks_?”

Now Snart looked as biting as always. “What more do you want? A gold star sticker? Sorry, all out.”

“No! Just, what are you playing at rescuing kittens and what is this place? Did you lead me to your home? What the hell?”

“No need to get your knickers in a twist. This is just the closest safe house I have.”

Barry looked around again. “It’s kind of… small?” He was going to say shabby, but changed it at the last minute figuring that was rude even for him and Snart.

Snart rolled his eyes. “Well, they can’t all be palaces, you know.”

“No, I know. Just, you are always after the big score. I thought you would have more… just more.”

With an eyeroll, Snart patiently said, “I do have more, Barry. Just not here.”

“But then who’s going to look after the kittens?”

“Are you volunteering?” Snart sounded incredulous, but also amused.

Barry was having none of it. “I can. It’s right between the station and STAR Labs.”

Smugly, Snart said, “Oh, I know.”

“Have you been watching me?” Barry was incensed.

Snart laughed, and Barry blinked in confusion. Snart said, “You’re actually surprised that I monitor my nemesis?”

“I’m not your nemesis! Zoom is my nemesis!”

“You can have more than one, you know.”

“Aiming a little high, aren’t we, Snart?”

Snart bared his teeth at Barry, and Barry knew he had made a direct hit. Snart replied, “You’re beginning to sound like the Green Arrow. Feeling full of ourselves, are we?”

Barry frowned at Snart turning his jibe back on him, and he could see by the mirth on Snart’s face, he knew it too, the bastard. Snart shook out his shoulders, and continued, “But we aren’t here to trade barbs. You want to watch the kittens and feed the momma cat?”

“You’re seriously inviting me to stay in your safe house?”

“Don’t sound so shocked. I won’t be here. Unless you’re into that, of course.”

Barry sputtered again. “No. No! I am not into that!”

Snart’s eyebrows raised, and Barry knew he sounded as uncertain as he felt. Snart ambled casually closer to Barry, and Barry’s flight or fight instinct kicked up a notch. Snart ran one hand down Barry’s cheek, which Barry manfully ignored, while glaring at Snart. He said, “Oh, that’s right. You’re pining after the luscious Iris West. How… incestuous.”

“We’re not related!”

“Uh huh.” Snart dropped his hand, and with a grin leaned forward to whisper in Barry’s ear. “Well, if you ever get tired of pining, look me up. If I’m not your nemesis, maybe I can be something different. Something… more enticing.”

And then he casually strolled out of the house closing the door behind him. What the actual ever-loving fuck? Did Snart really just hit on him? Did he hit on him and _leave_? Did Barry really commit to watching the kittens? Barry looked around the empty room and met the eyes of the momma cat. “Did he really just say that? Do that?”

She gave Barry a disdainful look and licked her paw. Barry nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re going to pretend none of that happened. But as Barry checked the fridge for food fit for a cat, and checked on the kittens, he knew he wouldn’t be forgetting for a long time.


End file.
